


[podfic] Zombies Ate Your Idols (They Were Delicious)

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)



Category: American Idol RPF, Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV
Summary: A podfic of solarcat's story Zombies Ate Your Idols (They Were Delicious).Author's Summary:In which Gerard Way takes a stand against discrimination, Adam Lambert discovers the importance of dice, Kris Allen is not kidnapped against his will, and the folks at 19E learn to love the stage!(?)gay. Welcome to the Zombies Ate Your Idols tour, 2010!
Relationships: Katy Allen/Kris Allen, Katy Allen/Kris Allen/Adam Lambert, Kris Allen/Adam Lambert
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] Zombies Ate Your Idols (They Were Delicious)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zombies Ate Your Idols (They Were Delicious)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70234) by [Solarcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat). 



> Thank you to Solarcat for permission to record. Music: Re: Your Brains, by Jonathan Coulton.

[Link to MP3 at Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/airgiodslv-zombies-ate-your-idols)


End file.
